


KENDO GIRLS

by ErenShorts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Gen, Kendo, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenShorts/pseuds/ErenShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the star pupil of her girls kendo club. As time goes on, the girls begin to ignore Eren as she practices with the boys. She has thoughts of quitting the team, but things go differently after talking to another team member. </p><p>This is just something loosely based on what happened to me while I was learning Kendo.</p><p>Fem!Eren and Fem!Levi Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	KENDO GIRLS

Eren joined her high-school girls kendo club as soon as she walked through those doors. It's been months since that day and Eren has been sitting comfortably at the top of her peers. Kendo took over her life as she readied herself for every tournament to come. She never took first place, but she knew it would eventually come. Eren became strong enough that the girls were no match for her. Gradually, she practiced with the boys outside of the girls club activites as well. She noticed a subtle change with the girls over time. Partnering up with a sparring partner became harder and harder. The girls had their own partners decided from the start. It turned into a frequent occurrence.

 

She never felt comfortable changing with the other girls. The girls chattered away as Eren got ready for another awkward training session by herself. She straightened her chestpiece as she kneeled on the ground. Her fingers stopped as she was about to button the straps. Hands fell on her lap as her mind was in a lazy overdrive.

 

Kendo's not fun anymore, she thought to herself. A huge sigh left her lungs. She laid her head to rest on the wall next to her.

 

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from the opposite corner.

 

Eren looked around the whole changing room. Most of the girls were already gone. Panic rushed through head as she quickly grabbed her practice sword.

 

"No need to rush, we got plenty of time before actual practice starts."

 

A single girl sat at the corner of the room. At her side was a pile of manga. She lazily flipped to another page as she let out a yawn. Her name was Levi. Eren never really talked to her much, but Levi also never talked to the other girls much either. Unlike Eren, Levi stayed in the shadows.

 

Levi patted her hand on the seat next to her, eyes never leaving the page. Eren took the cue and sat next to her.

 

"Something wrong, Eren?" asked Levi.

 

Eren stiffened a little. She wasn't sure if she was ready to spill the beans to a stranger.

 

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just tired," Eren replied in a meek voice.

 

"Really. All that practice finally got to your body?" Levi flipped the page once more.

 

"I guess so," chuckled Eren. "I never see you during stretching. So this is where you spend time."

 

"Yeah. I have a gym class before this so stretching doesn't do much for me. What about you? Don't you want to stretch with the other girls?"

 

"I'm sure my body can handle it," said Eren with a smug grin.

 

"Well, aren't you quite the talent?" chuckled Levi.

 

Both softly laughed as Levi continued with her manga. Eren sneaked a look at Levi's manga. A sudden shock went through her spine as she flipped to a random page.

 

"It's yaoi, Eren. Don't be so surprised," said Levi nonchalantly.

 

"I- I know! I'm just surprised I'd find another person in this club who reads this."

 

Levi finally took her eyes off her manga and stared at Eren. Eren cringed a little, not sure if Levi was judging her or not. Levi took four books from her stack and shoved them at Eren.

 

"Wha- Are you giving this to me?!"

 

"No idiot. I'm letting you borrow them." Once again, Levi's eyes wandered back to her manga.

 

Eren hugged them tightly. The emotion she was trying to identify troubled her immensely as a huge grin swept across her face. She thanked Levi and quickly put the manga in her bag from the other side of the room. Zipping her bag, Eren felt a light tap on her shoulders. Eren looked up.

 

"Come on, Eren. Sensei's going to be mad at us."

 

Eren leapt up and walked along with Levi. With every step feeling a bit lighter, Eren couldn't stop giggling internally.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: The part about someone lending their yaoi manga was what happened to me. I was in a Korean style Kendo class (not a high school club) and it was mixed with both boys and girls. The girls had their own cliques so I didn't really get along since I was really whitewashed and I did practice with the boys more often. But they weren't so cold hearted like the girls in this story so you don't have to worry about that! I just always felt like they had their other friends they preferred.
> 
> The one that let me borrow her manga was the easiest to get along with. I was so happy when she hooked up with the hot chinese boy in our class thoooo~!! We had a little unsupervised dance party in the class and they were grinding against each other. And I cheered. I cheered sooo hard for them. My mind was like "THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABIES.")
> 
> tumblr -> http://erenshorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
